


History Time: Lessons With Ardyn and Somnus

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [56]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Baby Prompto Argentum, Distractions, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family History, Flashbacks, Gen, Grandfather Somnus Lucis Caelum, History, Hurt/Comfort, Kings of Yore, Lessons, Love, Memories, Mentioned Mors Lucis Caelum, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Past Injuries, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Ring of the Lucii (Final Fantasy XV), Sleepy Noctis Lucis Caelum, Teaching, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, Uncle Somnus Lucis Caelum, family talks, happiness, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Noctis's back is hurting after his last physio session and Prompto wants Cor but he can't have his daddy because he is away on a mission.To distract the children from their worries, pain and fears, Ardyn and Somnus decide to tell them about the Kings of Yore and what the past Kings of Lucis were really like.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Kings of Lucis & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 36
Kudos: 42





	1. Let The Lesson's Begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why just thought this would a be cute idea for a fic, Ardyn and Somnus teaching the little boys about the Lucii! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“No more sad faces please, my darlings.” Ardyn said noticing the expressions on the small Prince’s faces. 

The two 9-year-olds looked like they were about to burst into tears and it was obvious why this was. Poor Noct’s back was burning because he had just had another physio session and Prompto was missing Cor. Ardyn was missing Cor too, he hated it when his husband left the city for work, but the children did not need to be aware of his own sorrows right now. No, Ardyn was determined to fix the sadness on the boy’s faces and he had already requested the help of his little brother to do so. 

“My back hurts.”

“I want daddy.” 

“I know my dearest ones, I understand but no good will come of sitting there doing nothing all day. That is why Somnus is here to help me give you both a history lesson.” 

Prom and Noct looked at each other to say: ‘how fast do you think we can bolt to the door.’ They didn’t have to worry about school at the moment, why in the name of Eos would they willingly sit through whatever Ardyn and Somnus had planned for them? Upon remembering Noctis could not run, they looked up at Ardyn and shook their heads at him to politely put his offer down. 

Ardyn laughed. “It will be educational and lots of fun! Won’t it Somnus?!” 

Somnus rolled his eyes, really not wanting to be here. But Regis had asked him to keep an eye on Noctis for an hour, and because his grandson did not want to leave Prompto, the Founder King was stuck here with his brother. “Sure if you want to talk about a bunch of dead people for an hour.” 

“They aren’t just dead people. We are discussing our family Somnus! They will love to hear about the Kings of Old, won’t you boys!”

Noct yawned not really caring what was going on around him but Prompto was very interested. His little eyes sparkled as he looked up at his dad and uncle in wonder. Both he and Noctis had been taught about some of the Kings at school but they didn’t go into much detail. But his dad and uncle were actually there! They had seen all these wonderful Kings and they were willing to share that information with them! Prompto could not wait to hear about all possible stories his dada could share with him!

“Yes, dada!” Prom beamed, crossing his legs, holding on to his Chocobo doll as he sat by Noct.

“Good boy, sunbeam! Now Noctis… what do you think?” 

“I don’t care. I just want my back to stop hurting.” Noct whimpered. 

Somnus’s heart sunk at those words. He quickly sat on the floor by Noctis and pulled him into his lap and gave his grandson a potion. Noctis smiled and snuggled up close to his grandad. The pair had gotten close since Tenebrae fell, mainly because Regis was very busy and Noctis needed someone with him a lot of the time to make sure he was comfortable. Also, Somnus nearly lost him. He nearly lost Noctis way before he was meant too and the Founder King never wanted that to happen again. 

“Is that better Noctis?” Somnus asked rubbing the top of his grandsons back.

“Yes thank you, grandad.”

Ardyn sat on the floor and mirrored what his brother had done but with Prom instead. “A few stories may also help with that. Now… let’s start at the beginning. You know that Somnus was the Founder King why don’t we talk about the second King of Lucis.” 

“No.” Somnus said bluntly staring directly into Ardyn’s eyes. 

“Why?” Noct asked. 

“I would like to know.” Prom said innocently, pulling his dad’s coat over him like a blanket. 

“Because he is Somnus’s son.” 

“Please can we know!”

“I really want to hear more!” 

Somnus shook his head and grumbled. “I hate you Ardyn.” 

Ardyn chuckled wrapping his arms around Prom in a protective embrace. “Awww, I love you too. Now, boys, Morpheus became King 30 years after Somnus… shall we say... acquired the throne.”

Why did Somnus agree to sit here with Ardyn again? 

* * *

_ “Who is King now? That is right, me! No longer you!” Morpheus growled as he refused to look Somnus in the eye.  _

_ “I am not dead yet, son. You will do well to remember that!” Somnus spat back with the same amount of venom.  _

_ Morpheus shrugged, not bothered or caring for the threat laid before him. He was King now so hell to whatever he was told. His father could no longer tell him what to do or how to act, any more then a peasant boy could. Having this newfound power and independence, it was starting to go to his head a little bit and that is why he freed his uncle from his prison on Angelgard. The naive and power-crazed newly appointed King thought that having the Adagium by his side would give him the monopoly over whatever his father said. But so far they had only been arguing over his apparent stupidity of letting Ardyn free.  _

_ Morpheus looked at the ring on his finger as it shimmered in the light and said without a care in the world. “You will be if I let the Adagium on you.”  _

_ “He is dangerous you know that.” Somnus shouted back in an alarmed tone. Did his own child just threaten him?  _

_ “To you but not to me. I freed him, remember? You, on the other hand, locked him away and took what was his. I am the only thing preventing him from tearing you apart. Looks like you, Somnus, are going to have to start answering to me now.” Morpheus smiled, delighted in the fact his father’s face dropped when he refused to address him by his parental title. _

_ Somnus tried to connect his blue eyes with his son’s dark green ones but he still refused to look him in the eye. “Morpheus. I am your father and you will address me as such.”  _

_ “I am the King now. And no I won’t be, your Former Majesty.”  _

_ The Founder King stared at his eldest child with such disappointment, only to cover up the hurt he had inflicted upon him. His son was now physically the same age as Somnus’s unchanging body and there was so much resentment clouding around his child. Was that his fault? Did Somnus’s resentment and shame of his actions towards his treatment of Ardyn and Aera manifest into the raising of his son? Icelos, Phantasos and little Flora didn’t act like this, they were good loving people like there mother was. Why was Morpheus acting so cruel, unkind and stupid? Why was he acting… like Somnus did. Exactly how he did...  _

_ Before Somnus could apologise to his son for being an awful parent the doors of the room open flew open and what Somnus saw literally sucked all the air out of his lungs. Ardyn was standing there with a horde of heavily armed glaives around him. Ardyn was covered in freshly made scars and dirt, his hair was beyond salvageable with knots and his eyes.... They no longer belonged to Ardyn. They were no longer that calm blue colour that reminded Somnus of the sea. They were golden and belonged to the devil. Somnus stood still staring at his brother in complete fear. He was going to die. Somnus was going to fucking die. Morpheus just laughed. He walked in-between the guards and draped an arm around his uncle shoulder’s and continued to laugh.  _

_ “Ardyn there you are! I hope you are feeling better. I think His Former Majesty wants to say something to you.”  _

_ Ardyn ignored what was going on around him and locked eyes with Somnus. In a voice that belonged only to the daemons, Ardyn whispered with hatred. “Somnus….”  _

_ “... Ardyn…” Somnus replied taking a few steps back, petrified of what would happen next.  _

_ Morpheus laughed and finally let go of his very angry uncle. “I will leave you two to get better acquainted shall I?”  _

_ “Morpheus! No!” Somnus shouted out to his son in desperation. He could not be left alone with Ardyn. Ardyn would tear him to shreds! Or worse turn him into a daemon!  _

_ “Relax Somnus, Uncle here has already promised me he wouldn’t hurt you. Because if he does he is going back to prison. Nothing to worry about. Bye now.” Morpheus smiled, taking the guard with him as he left, leaving the brothers all alone in the room together.  _

_ All Somnus could do was gulp as he heard the door lock.  _

_ There was no way out of this forced and horrifying reunion. _

* * *

“Morpheus doesn’t sound very nice.” Prom said, covering his face with his dad’s coat. 

Noctis more than agreed as he let out a big yawn and hugged his grandad’s arm tightly. “No… can you tell us about someone who is nicer.” 

“Yes.” Somnus nodded quickly, getting Noct’s blanket from the floor for the little Prince to snuggle up in, wanting to change the conversation. 

The Founder King didn’t care if they talked about the third, the eleventh or even the hundredth King of Lucis. Talking and thinking about Morpheus was upsetting and it was beginning to anger him. They needed to move on before he got snappy at one of the boys, they had nothing wrong and they did not deserve to be at the end of his bitterness, ever. Ardyn however did, therefore, his brother was so going to die later on for making him sit through a vivid description of his firstborn child. Or whenever Cor came home so Prom wasn’t too upset about Ardyn’s death. 

“Fine, how about I just stick to telling you about the Lucii.” Ardyn suggested, stroking his son’s golden hair. The Lucii were probably the kindest out of all the Kings Lucis had ever had. Meaning the stories he could tell them were the most light-hearted for the 9-year-olds to hear. 

“Good plan.” 

“That would mean the next person I have to talk about is… Fidus.” Ardyn shivered with a hint of disgust riding on his words.

“Your own fault.” 

Somnus laughed at the incident karma his older brother had just received, while Noctis and Prompto looked towards Ardyn with confusion. They were already invested in this King because only the mere mention of his name made Ardyn feel uncomfortable and that did not happen. What did this King do to make Ardyn feel so edge? 

Ardyn composed himself, clearing his throat before speaking. “Now, Fidus Lucis Caelum was the seventh King of Lucis, better known to Eos as the Pious. He was also the second King who to become a member of the Lucii, after Somnus of course.”

* * *

_ Ardyn rubbed his eyes, standing a few feet away from his nephew who was kneeling down and praying near a shrine dedicated to Bahamut. The old man had been doing this for the past two hours now. The Adagium was starting to get rather impatient with Fidus because they were going to have to sit through a meeting about his nephew’s latest pilgrimage in a couple of moments and Ardyn had had enough of the worship of the Gods for one day.  _

_ Ardyn could not help himself and in a burst of frustration, he remarked. “You do realise they don’t care?”  _

_ The old holy King kept his composure and smiled brightly at his uncle’s words, not moving from his spot. “Nonsense. You just had some bad luck, uncle. The Gods bless us with their wisdom and light.”  _

_ “You are too religious for your own good. If the Gods were just, I would be dead. And so would Somnus.” Ardyn said with a sour tongue. _

_ Fidus sighed. He muttered his final prayer before very slowly rising to his feet. It hurt getting up from the floor, but he had to keep doing it to please the Gods and honour them. It didn’t matter if he was 57 years old or that his raven had turned as white as snow, he would continue to honour and worship them all like he had done since he was a child. Fidus slowly turned around to his uncle, he smiled reaching for his cane. He loved his uncle very much he just thought Ardyn was a little misguided. After all, everything was ordained by the Six, shouldn’t everyone just follow their fate and thank the Six for any guidance they received? That was a pointless debate to have with Ardyn though and Fidus knew better than to start it again.  _

_ “Your feud with grandfather has to end one day, it is not a healthy relationship you have. Remember Ardyn: Those who practice forgiveness and understanding shall know the path of righteousness and will be lead to it.”  _

_ “Sure…” Ardyn nodded very sarcastically, silently pitying his nephew’s blind faith. “I am pretty certain being a daemon means those rules don’t apply to me.”  _

_ Fidus laughed, slowly making his way towards Ardyn. “Oh, uncle. One day you will understand the value of faith and what it provides.”  _

_ “I highly doubt it.”  _

_ Ardyn disagreed shaking his head. Before he could come out with a witty remark about the unfairness and how evil the Gods truly were, he felt a hand gently land on his shoulder. He looked at Fidus and the old King was smiling at him with nothing but kindness like he always did. Ardyn did like Fidus, maybe not his undying faith, but he loved how generous and understanding he was. However, he found it hard to love Fidus fully because all he could see was the mortal version of himself and how stupid he once was for believing in all their lies.  _

_ Fidus hummed. “For once uncle, I wasn’t referring to the Six. I meant to have faith in yourself and our family. One day, you will reap the fortunes of what it provides you.”  _

* * *

Prompto poked his head out of his dada’s coat, turned around and gave his dada a serious face. “It’s rude not to like someone because of their faith dad. Say sorry.” 

Somnus started laughing at his brother and Ardyn’s face dropped at being told off by his son. Ardyn decided he didn’t like it when Prompto was disappointed with him it felt wrong. 

“He knows that Prom, don’t you worry.” Somnus said checking if Noctis had gone to sleep in his lap or not. Surprisingly he hadn’t for once in his life. 

Ardyn kissed Prom’s forehead before replying. “I am sorry, my sunbeam. I did like Fidus very much, just not his profession.” 

“You used to be more religious than the Oracle herself.” Somnus said, through a nervous laugh, hoping his brother would not react badly to his choice of words. 

Thankfully Ardyn didn’t, only because Prom and Noctis was with them. He narrowed his eyes at his little brother and in a voice full of mockery he stated: “You used to be nothing but a knob. Oh, wait, nothing has changed.” 

“What does ‘knob’ mean?” 

Both Ardyn and Somnus’s eyes widened to the size of sauces when the future King of Lucis asked that question. Regis was going to kill them if he ever heard his precious little Night Light repeat what had been said. Nevermind Regis, if Prompto ever repeated that to Cor, Cor was going to kill them both viciously! Cor was way scarier then Regis! Ardyn really did not fancy being killed by his own husband, especially since they hadn’t seen each other in a few days now. 

“That is a word for only grown-ups use! You two are never to repeat it. Ever.” 

“Quite. I think it is time to discuss the Conquerer, don’t you brother?” Somnus said, also not wanting his grandson or brother-in-law to kill them because of an accidental slip of the tongue. 

“That sounds scary.” Prom said sinking back into dada’s chest for security and comfort. 

“No buddy he isn’t. Dominus was a very nice man. A little ruthless but he had to be. You see, at the time Lucis was in the middle of a rebellion…”

* * *

_ The XXVI King of Lucis was dead. He was killed by his own son, Dominus, in the heat of battle. The rebellion was finally over and Lucis was at peace once more.  _

_ Ardyn and Somnus waited patiently in the throne room as the new King of Lucis decided their fate with the help of the council. It wasn’t exactly their fault what had happened… but they could have done more to prevent it. Being the King’s advisor’s, they could have stopped the burnings of thousands that Mallum had ordered. They could have stopped the false imprisonments and the fighting pits from ever occurring. But because Morpheus had made the decree that they were to only advise not to implement rules, they could not stop Mallum’s insanity. They had to side with the King when all they wanted to do was support and help Dominus through this trying time.  _

_ The doors opened and Dominus walked in with a look of heartbreak plastered across his scarred face. “Grandfather. Uncle.” _

_ Ardyn closed his eyes and let out a breath of acceptance. “I take it this means I am going back to Angelgard.”  _

_ “I am afraid so…” Dominus said with regret before turning towards his grandfather. “They said as suitable punishment for you, you are to go to Tenebrae and live out at least 50 years in exile.”  _

_ Somnus nodded. For all the pain he had caused for not doing anything that sounded like a suitable punishment. “I can’t argue with that.”  _

_ “Me neither. We should have done more to prevent this and I am sorry Dommi that we didn’t.” Ardyn agreed, regret had completely taken over him. _

_ “I am really very sorry I never wanted any of this to happen. But you do understand I can’t have either of you advising me during this new age. It would look like nothing has changed.”  _

_ “No we understand, don’t we Somnus?” _

_ “Indeed we do. I will miss you Dominus.” Somnus said without hesitation.  _

_ He was not afraid to admit that openly, however damaging to his pride it may be. Somnus even went so far as giving his grandson a hug accepting his fate. Ardyn joined in. They knew they were in the wrong and if they could do anything to make this right they would. Especially Somnus, Mallum more than likely got the idea of burning innocence from him. Just as they were about to take their leave Dominus started to giggle. _

_ The new King burst out laughing and pointed at his grandfather and uncle. “Got you! Oh, my Gods, you should have seen your faces! Priceless!”  _

_ “I beg your pardon?” Ardyn asked, very hurt and confused as to why his nephew was laughing directly in their faces.  _

_ “You idiots! You aren’t going anywhere. I told the Council to shut the hell up. I just wanted to know what your reaction would be if I send you away!” Dominus cackled in hysterics.  _

_ “Why you little! Do you have any idea…!”  _

_ Somnus screamed before going on a rampage at the prankster of a King. They should have known! They should have fucking known this was a wind up right from the beginning! Dominus may be branded as the Conquerer of all now, but he was still a little shit. A little shit who took things way too far! The immortal brother’s prayed they never had to deal with someone like Dominus again!  _

* * *

“No don’t stop there dada! You have to tell us more! We want to know more right Noct!”  __

Prom pleaded. He had to know more. He was no longer thinking about his daddy not being here, all Prom wanted was to know more about their family and what had happened in the past. He had always loved his dad’s tales and stories, and these tales were no exception! 

“But of course my dear! We have at least another nine more Kings to get through before dinner!” Ardyn smiled. 

He knew the boys would love this. 


	2. The Real Order Of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually falling in love with this story XD
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Little Noct and Prom sat intentively, drinking their juice drinks, while Ardyn and Somnus started to argue what story to tell the children next. Telling a story about the forty first King of Lucis was always going to be a challenge to do. Even if the Fierce was known for his personality of a kind, caring and selfless King, he was also known for being merciless and brutal when it came to his enemies. Somnus and Ardyn could both vividly remember the time Tonitrus took someone’s head clean off with that mace and that would not be a good story to tell the children. Neither would the time he skinned alive the his enemies for trying hurt the immortal brothers. Nor would be the time Tonitrus lost his temper as a child and broke his father’s crown. This was hard to pick something that would not scar the boys for life… 

“I think we are just going to have to leave Tonitrus out I am afraid boys.” Ardyn said trying to not let his frustration be known to either his Sunbeam or little Noct Noct. 

“No. Please dada, he sounds really cool.” Prompto begged with puppy dog eyes. 

“You can’t leave him out.” Noctis pointed out, no longer feeling sleepy. This was actually pretty interesting. 

Ardyn rubbed his temple and proceeded to explain why this King had to be skipped out. “As much as I would love to tell you about him my darlings he became a member of the Lucii for many reasons but the main one isn’t for your little ears to hear.”

“Why?” The boys asked in unison. 

“Because… well… Tonitrus had a bit of an anger management issue and the stories might scare you.” 

“You have anger issues and we still listen to your stories.”

Ardyn’s mouth fell open at his precious baby boy’s words. When he looked down at his son, who was still very comfortably sat in his lap, Prom gave him the purest most innocent look ever while continuing to drink his juice. Ardyn was going to argue with Prom but he couldn’t. Prompto was more than right, Ardyn did have a tendency to snap. But using that was the only excuse he had not to tell, how were they supposed to not tell them now?! 

Somnus lightly rubbed Noctis’s back again and huffed in annoyance. “Fine. If you boys really want to know about the Fierce, we will tell you.” 

“Somnus.” Ardyn said quickly shaking his head. 

“They are nine years old, they can deal with one story. And lying to them about our family is not an option either. Tonitrus Lucis Caelum, he was….”

* * *

_Somnus ran through the Citadel hoping to find the location of Tonitrus and little Apollo and Artemus. It had all happened so fast. Someone had broken into the Citadel and gone straight for the Prince and Princess, hoping to bring an untimely end to the line of Lucis. Fortunately, the King was with his children at the time and the assassin was stopped and dragged towards the dungeons. The Founder King felt so guilty he had not been here to help as Tonitrus had sent him and Ardyn out for their monthly ‘bonding’ hike for the morning and only heard of the heart-stopping news when they got back. What angered Somnus was that Ardyn was not running with him to try and find their family. Nope, as soon as his brother heard the royal family had not been harmed Ardyn lost all interest and went to his room. Somnus would deal with his daemon brother’s uncaring nature later because right now he had to make sure that no one had lied to him and his family was actually alright._

Somnus got to the main entrance of the dungeons and was so relieved when he saw all three of his grandchildren together. Apollo and Artemus were holding onto their father’s hands as he continued to talk to the head guard. 

_“Tonitrus!” Somnus called out rushing over to the three._

_“Grandfather!” The little Prince and Princess called out letting go of Tonitrus hands and running over to Somnus, gripping the Founder King’s legs in a bear hug as soon as they reached him._

_“Are you two alright?” Somnus asked in a semi worried tone, patting their heads to give them comfort._

_“Yes!” Artemus said as happy as ever._

_“Father saved us!” Apollo shouted with pride. “He broke the scary man’s legs!”_

_“With his mace! But he said we aren’t allowed to play with it yet.”_

_“It’s not fair! I want to break someone’s legs like father did.”_

_Somnus just blinked at his grandson’s and granddaughters words decided it was better that he did not reply to them. Children were scary when they wanted to be and the twins were only six years of age! Ardyn was going to love to hear that his nephew and niece were bloodthirsty tyrants just like he was. Somnus looked up and over towards Tonitrus who was wearing a face coated with rage. His grandson’s steel-blue eyes were cold and dark as he slowly approached them and Somnus did not know if he should say a word right now. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally antagonise the King, especially not after this had happened._

_“Grandfather.” Tonitrus stated in a cutting tone. “Apollo, Artemus and I are going outside to have a picnic in the sun. Would you care to join us?”_

_“Are you joking?! The children were targets and you want to sit outside! Out in the open!” Somnus shouted in disbelief! What the hell was going through his grandson’s mind! That was not a safe or sensible idea at all!_

_“They are safe with me. I can assure you that man was working alone.”_

_“You don’t know that!”_

_“I do.”_

_Tonitrus simply replied with a nod, taking hold of his children’s hands and walking away. Before Somnus could get the King to stop his foolish behaviour a series of bone-shattering screams flooded the area. Somnus slowly turned back to the closed door of the dungeons and he could not help but shiver, only imagining what Tonitrus had done and had ordered to happen to the assassin to get him to talk._

_His grandson really needed to start being more mercifully towards their enemies because no human should ever make that noise._

* * *

“What part of nice stories didn’t you understand, brother!” 

“Calm down. The boys are fine and believe me I could have told many more horrific stories than that one!” 

Somnus growled defending himself as he made sure Noctis was okay. Noctis was completely fine. His youngest grandson didn’t look shocked or scared, in fact, Noct was quite relaxed sitting in his lap wrapped up in his blanket. There was nothing to worry about, Ardyn was overreacting like usual when it came to these boys. Somnus thought this until he looked over to his nephew, and poor Prom was shaking like a leaf in Ardyn’s arms, holding on to Ardyn like his little life depended on it. Okay… maybe they should have skipped Tonitrus out.

“Buddy I am really sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Prompto whimpered and nodded through harsh gasps. “It’s… okay…. Uncle Som.” 

“Prom don’t be sad it’s only a story.” Noctis said giving his best friend a soft smile from afar. Noct would have gone over to Prom and give him a hug but he didn’t want to put any more strain on his back today. 

“I... know. Sor... sorry.” 

“Oh, my poor little sunbeam. It's alright. It happened a long time ago. I will never let that happen to you.” 

Ardyn cooed, making sure that Prompto felt well protected and as safe as possible in his arms. He kissed the top of Prom’s head and rocked him from side to side to try and calm his baby boy down. They were meant to be making them happy not terrifying them half to death. Somnus was going to have learn within the next 45 minutes how to outrun a daemon because Ardyn was gutting him for scaring Prom like this.

“Let’s take your mind off that scary tale with a tale of adventure and of course Chocobos.”

Prompto and Noctis gasped in delight at Ardyn’s words. He knew that would stop Prompto from crying immediately and Noctis might actually be interested in what he had to say now. 

“Really dada? Chocobos?” Prompto asked wiping his frightened tears away. 

“Why of course! Chocobos make the world go around don’t they?!” 

“Yeah!” 

“Tell us, uncle Ardyn! Please!” Noctis asked, sitting forward quickly with excitement. That made Somnus cringe a little but Noctis didn’t wince in pain so he assumed he was okay. 

Ardyn laughed. “Okay. Well, a long time ago we didn’t have cars or buses, we had to use Chocobo’s to get from place to place. And the Wanderer, Viatorem Lucis Caelum, ventured out on his trusty Chocobo to where no man had ever stepped foot before!”

* * *

_“Breathtaking,”_

_Viatorem said looking down into the valley below. Lush blossoming trees, wild flowers and animals thrived in a land untouched by man. The beautiful rivers glistened in the suns light and the body of water housed so many bright wonderful exotic creatures. It was a paradise. That was the only word the XLIX King of Lucis could describe this flawless landscape. Even his golden loyal Chocobo didn’t want to rush down and stand on the unspoiled earth. If it was possible, Viatorem would make it a royal decree that no one was to ever touch this place… but unfortunately, he could not make that happened. The King was here for a reason and he had to scope out the area no matter how much pain it may cause him to do so. Although… it meant he got to do some exploring and the man could hardly contain his excitement thinking about that concept._

_“It is rather perfect isn’t it.” Ardyn smiled, leaning on his black feathered Chocobo as he too was captivated by the natural beauty before him._

_“Just imagine all these lands… they have never been touched before. All the exploring we could do. The study of its wildlife, the plants… all of it… it’s so beautiful.” Viatorem said unable to contain his excitement._

_Ardyn laughed. “Maybe you should have been the second born. Your words are more suited to that of a poet.”_

_“We have that in common, uncle.” Viatorem smiled back._

_The King enjoyed having his uncle as his newly appointed Shield. It was horrible when his Shield, Balen, sacrificed his own life to keep him safe. Viatorem felt forever indebted to his dearly departed friend and to his family for his bravery, and that was why he chose Ardyn as Shield over Balen’s son. For the Prince needed a Shield and it was not fair to deprive his son of his own protector not when Ardyn was willing to help. The pair got on as well, so that was always a bonus._

_With sorrow, Viatorem carried on. “No, my dear brother of mine would not see the beauty in this. He would have forced people to live here and farm the land by now.”_

_“Viatorem, you have only just discovered it.” Ardyn said raising an eyebrow._

_“My point exactly. No… we need to save and preserve what we can but we mustn’t forget why we have come here. More Solheim technology might turn up and we need to destroy it if that is the case.” Viatorem said, getting back on to his Chocobo to make his way down to the valley._

_“Not use it? It might come in handy later on down the line.” Ardyn suggested, clipping his heel against the bird to get it to move._

_Viatorem shot his uncle a dark look and shook his head at him. “As long as I am King I will not destroy this world. Any ancient technology we find will be destroyed.”_

_Ardyn could not argue with him and he never felt he had to argue with Viatorem either. They were very similar in character and Viatorem clearly knew more than both he and Somnus did on how to run the Kingdom. Not only did he understand it’s people, he understood the value of the world they lived in. He was a good King with a good heart._

* * *

“I liked that story.” Noctis said and Prom more than agreed with his best friend.

“Yeah, can we have more stories like that please?” Prompto asked, forgetting about the horrible story his uncle had just told them. 

Ardyn ruffled his son’s hair and stretched out his legs as they started to go numb and tingly. That was not a good sign, maybe Cor was right and he needed to do more exercise. He’d take Prompto out with Cerbie on a walk this evening. That was enough right? 

“Yes, of course, you can, my darlings. Now… who is next on the list… the Rogue Queen.” Ardyn proclaimed. But before he could start a single word relating to the first Queen of Lucis, Somnus blunt voice interrupted him.

“No, she isn’t.” 

“Umm yes, she is.” Ardyn argued back, not liking the fact Somnus was contradicting him on history of all things. Somnus’s natural state of being was sleep, meaning his brother probably wasn’t even awake during the Rogue’s or any of the other King’s reigns for that matter. 

“No, she isn’t.” Somnus said, with more persistence than before. 

“Yes, she is.”

“No, she isn’t.” 

Prompto and Noctis’s head were going back and forth between the brothers while they continued to argue about the order of the Kings. They didn’t really care which King was next they just wanted Ardyn and Somnus to hurry up with the storytelling. 

Somnus became very irritable and snapped. “No, she isn’t. The Oracle is the next King who became a member of the Lucii.” 

“For the last time! No, he isn’t!” Ardyn bit back. 

“Ardyn, I choose who becomes a member of the Lucii! And I know for a fact the Oracle is the next member.” 

“No, Eros comes later.” 

Ardyn knew he was right about this. He was always right when it came to the order of the Kings. Somnus really needed to get his fact’s straight. What type of person doesn’t even remember the order in which there own grandchildren were born! Granted he had a lot of them but surely someone as big-headed as his little brother would know… 

“No. You were in Angelgard during his reign, remember?” Somnus said bluntly, cutting Ardyn off from his thoughts. 

“No I wasn't….” Ardyn started to say but stopped himself. No that can’t have been right he went to Angelgard after her reign and… oh no, wait. Somnus was right. Ardyn had ummm… had done a very inhuman thing. He had purposely forgotten that up until now. Oh well, just another story he could tell Cor when he came home. Actually Ardyn was not sure if he should tell Cor about that or not… “Oh… yes, I was. Right boys Somnus has to tell you about Eros because I wasn’t there for a lot of his reign.” 

“Why?” Prom asked a little worried. He thought his dada and uncle Somnus had always been together, he didn’t like the fact that they had ever been apart in their long life. 

“Story for another time I think, my sunbeam. Somnus, I was wrong. Please, do carry on.” 

* * *

_It had been 10 years since Eros took on the role of the Oracle after she tragically died right before him. The LVIII King of Lucis could not bear to see the Oracle’s 10-year-old daughter take on the mantle of both Queen of Tenebrae and Oracle at her tender age, so he decided then and there that he would do it. He took the tyrant and took the girl in as his ward, raising Princess Diana as his own until she came of age. From there he would travel around both Lucis and Tenebrae, preaching the words of the Gods and ruling both Kingdoms. It was hard and tiring but at least the Princess was safe and both countries were prospering under his and his grandfather’s rule._

_And today was Diana’s twentieth birthday._

_Today was the day she was to become Queen of Tenebrae like her mother before her, but more importantly, she was to become the Oracle._

_Somnus was more than happy with this. He didn’t like the fact Diana lived with them. She looked too much like Aera for her own good and it had haunted him deeply for the past ten years. “Eros, Are you alright?”_

_Eros let go a deep sigh. “Yes, thank you. The weight of that job is too great to handle. I don’t see how any of the Oracle’s managed it.”_

_“You could have passed it on to her four years ago, you were aware of that.” Somnus rolled his eyes having no sympathy for his grandson’s woes. Somnus was the first to tell the King to hand it back. Eros just didn’t listen to him. Oh well, things would get back to normal now._

_“She would have been sixteen! That is too young to take on such a heavy responsibility. I did the right thing in keeping the position from her.” Eros said refusing to get annoyed with Somnus’s constant badgering and nick picking._

_The Oracle King knew what would have happened if he gave the job up when Diana turned sixteen. She would have been targetted and murdered at the first opportunity an assassin had. At the time she would have been the last Fleuret, but now she had a son and her line was secure. And keeping the occupation for an additional four years meant Eros could teach the newly appointed Oracle and Queen what to say and how to act to make people respect her. Eros only wanted to see her succeed and now she had that chance._

_Somnus nodded with admiration. There had not been many Kings that had earnt his respect by constantly telling him he was wrong but Eros had. “That might have just earnt you a spot as a member of the Lucii.”_

_“Don’t you dare ever make me one of those things!” Eros shouted with disgust. His father wanted to be one but Eros certainly did not._

_“Okay fine!” Somnus laughed before trailing off in a stern voice. Other than getting rid of Diana, there was something else troubling the Founder King. “But there is another matter we need to discuss.”_

_“Umm.”_

_“How are we going to rehabilitate Ardyn… When he is finally released?”_

_“After the profession, I have just taken on and given away, I am not going to grant him his release until after my death.” Eros stated boldly. Like fuck was he dealing with Ardyn after what he did to Diana’s mother._

_“Thanks for leaving me with all the shit to deal with… you little shit.” Somnus grumbled. Now Eros was definitely becoming a Lucii for making him do this._

_“You are welcome, grandfather!”_

* * *

“I miss Luna.” Noctis said, getting all sad again. 

“Another reason why I didn’t want to talk about the Oracle King, brother!” Ardyn said, fire burning in his eyes as he stared directly at Somnus. 

“Sorry. I didn’t know he’d get upset!” Somnus said giving Noctis a proper hug this time. “I am sorry Noctis. I didn’t mean to cause you any hurt. Forgive me?” 

“Only cause you give good hugs.” Noctis smiled, wrapping his arms around his grandad to tell him he did actually forgive him. 

Ardyn started to laugh at his nephew statement. Somnus giving good hugs? What next? Was Regis suddenly going to stop crying at every little thing he did?! Not likely! Noct must be in a lot of pain if he thought Somnus gave good hugs.


	3. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll with updating this story!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

_ “So…. Have you seen are radiant Queen today, brother.” Ardyn asked rhetorically lounging into his seat.  _

_ Somnus didn’t answer, there was no need for him to either. The answer was going to be the same as it was yesterday. A very simple yet very blunt no.  _

_ Crepera Lucis Caelum, LX Ki... monarch of Lucis was never found wandering around the Citadel. She had always been a quiet thing, even as a baby the Queen never made so much as a peep unless she needed something. On the day of her coronation, she hardly said a word. She was silent when the members of the council, guard and glaive whispered about her taking the throne. Many within the Citadel and Lucis thought the position of the monarch should be handed back to the Founder King until she had produced a male heir to take up the mantle. At first, Somnus thought that was the best course of action. He thought if she could not get the country to back up her claim, there was no point in supporting her. However, Ardyn greatly disagreed and verbally shot down anyone who even attempted to take her crown off her. But that was not the thing that made Somnus change his mind. It was only when Crepera herself point-blank refused to hand over the ring and crown did Somnus leave his granddaughter be and decided to give her a trial period of six months to see if she could handle all the pressures of running the Kingdom. He thought she would fail. For she was never around. Everyone (apart from Ardyn and her Sheild, Nimbus Amicitia) thought she was still grieving for the loss of her father and brother. She only ever attended meetings when it suited her. She showed no interest in getting married and providing the Kingdom with an heir. To top it all off, she was a woman. That was what it came down to in the end. The people of Lucis did not want a woman on the throne.  _

_ Ardyn thought this all very laughable. For Tenebrae had always been ruled by the Oracle’s and their nation was older then Lucis and was still thriving. And he knew for certain Crepera would do well, she just needed time to prove herself. However, time was running out and Somnus looked ready to throw in the towel. Like fuck was Ardyn going to allow his brother to take something that was not rightfully his ever again! _

_ “You do understand six months isn’t long enough?” Ardyn stated, tapping his fingers against the table.  _

_ “I don’t care Ardyn. What I care about is her health and the future of this Kingdom. My dear granddaughter does not seem interested in either of those things.” Somnus muttered. He did want to support her, but if she didn’t speak to him how was he meant to? How was he meant to guide her and give her well-needed advice? _

_ “She is. You greatly underestimate her.”  _

_ “So is the entire country! This is what she, you and Lord Amicitia aren’t understanding! No one has seen her in what? Three days! She is a Kin… Queen! Her job is to rule the Kingdom not hide in the shadows! If Crepera does not step up, I am going to have to! Believe it or not, Ardyn I don’t want to do that!” _

_ “That makes a change.”  _

_ Silence settled between the pair as Somnus breathed through that kick in the teeth. He did not like the fact Ardyn was comparing Crepera’s situation to what had transpired just over a thousand years ago. This wasn’t like that! This was different. Somnus would never do that to his own grandchild not unless they were very incapable, not mentally sound, or a danger to the Kingdom or the rest of the world. Somnus was not that person anymore and if Crepera was going to keep her crown like Ardyn so desperately wanted her too, the pair were going to have to work together to help her through this. Not be at each other’s throats.  _

_ “Your Former Majesty. Your Grace.” Nimbus’s voice entered the room, forcing both of the brothers to rise to their feet on ceremony. After all, the newly appointed Lord Nimbus Amicitia had been the one sharing the Queen’s rulings to the council for the past six months, if he was here he more then likely had something important to say. What they did not expect to hear was the next set of words to leave his mouth. “Her Majesty Queen Crepera has returned and will be joining you both shortly.”  _

_ Ardyn and Somnus gave each other a funny look. What? Returned? From where? Had she even left?  _

_ Somnus cleared his throat, unable to hide the confusion in his voice, and said. “I am sorry, Lord Amicitia, what do you mean by returned?”  _

_ “We weren’t aware Her Majesty had left the Citadel,” Ardyn said, trying to hurry things along. He liked Nimbus but he wasn’t the sharpest of the bunch and they would be here all day if he let the Shield explain the facts at his own pace.  _

_ “Really? She left three days ago with myself and an army!” Nimbus said like he was in shock. Surely they would have known this. Did no one bring the Queen food during this time? Someone should have noticed.  _

_ “I am sorry with a what?!” Somnus’s voice boomed throughout the room. Anger slowly beginning to take over him. She had done what without his permission!  _

_ “An army… Her Majesty made a request and I followed it through. That’s my job.” _

_ “No! Your job is too look after her and Shield her! Not put her in harms way!” Somnus screamed. “She is the only remaining mortal member of House Caelum left and you let her go into battle!”  _

_ Ardyn rolled his eyes at his brother’s uncharacteristic overprotective nature and hit him in the chest. “Somnus shut up!”  _

_ “No! That was stupid!”  _

_ “Why? You allowed Viatorem to get away with that. You allowed Morpheus too as well. It’s not like she is dead.” Ardyn shrugged. Somnus really needed to calm down, this was not a big deal.  _

_ “No, I am not dead. Sorry to disappoint you, grandfather.” _

_ All three men stopped their bickering when Crepera walked in still wearing her battle armour and holding her shuriken over her shoulder. Her gazed darted in-between her immortal ancestors and she cared little for the angry expression plastered across her grandfather’s face. Nor did she care for the look of pride on her uncle’s. She brushed back her black hair as she took a seat at the table and carelessly placed her feet on the chair next to her’s.  _

_ “I was preventing an uprising from occurring and stopping a pack of daemons from destroying nearby villages.” Crepera said in a quiet voice.  _

_ “Well… at least no one can say that you aren’t taking your title seriously anymore, my dear.” Ardyn smiled brightly, wanting so much to rub this in Somnus’s, the councils and anyone that ever objected to her being Queen, faces. He was bloody proud of her for taking action and finally showing that she was capable of.  _

_ Somnus, however, was not. He went on a massive rant, screaming at her, telling her she was stupid, idiotic and reckless. He told her that if she had been killed no one would have known and poor him and Ardyn would have been stuck running this kingdom without an heir to take it from them. He didn’t stop grilling her until he was red in the face.  _

_ “.... We are here to help you! And advise you! Every single previous King has taken our advice! Every single one! Why can’t you do that?! Why?!”  _

_ Crepera stood up and looked at her grandfather dead in the eye. “Because I am not a King, I am a Queen.” _

_ With that, she exited the room with Nimbus, leaving Somnus utterly speechless and Ardyn in fits of laughter.  _

_ Oh yeah, she was more than fit to rule this kingdom if she could shut the Founder King up with one sentence. Ardyn knew Crepera would earnt the respect she so rightfully deserved and she had done it with no help at all. _

* * *

“She is so cool!” Noctis and Prom said in unison, now completely distracted from any worries they had had today. 

Ardyn nodded, placing his glass of wine down on the floor next to him. “The Rogue Queen was very cool indeed. And after her rule, no one cared if it was a man or a woman who sat the throne. All thanks to Crepera telling Somnus he was wrong!” 

“You love telling that story far too much brother.” Somnus concluded, with little Noctis laughing at him. 

There have been a few times in Somnus’s long life were he would actually admit he was wrong. Locking Ardyn up was the biggest of them all, but doubting that Crepera was capable of ruling Lucis was definitely in his top five. At least when he apologised to her, she forgave him straight away and didn’t hold his mistakes and naivety over his head like Ardyn did. Hmm… maybe Somnus should apologise to Ardyn again and see if he would get a different outcome this time… what was he saying? Ardyn was never going to forgive him and he had told him that on many occasion. That was fine. Somnus just decided not to waste his breath again. 

“You know I do, Somnus. Anyway, it is time we talk about the Clever.” 

“Clever? I thought all the King’s were clever?” Prom said, very confused by his dada’s choice of words. 

“Is uncle Somnus clever, my Sunbeam?” 

“Yes.” 

“Ha! Your son loves me!” Somnus teased, laughing away his victory. He loved Prom so much even if his nephew was a little bit too naive for his own good. “All jokes aside, Callidus is probably the cleverest person we have ever met.” 

“Even cleverer then you uncle Ardyn?!” Noctis gasped, not thinking that was possible. 

With a shameful sigh, Ardyn nodded. “I am afraid so my dear. Callidus was the sixty-fourth King to take the throne and the youngest to ever wear the crown. He sat the throne at the age of nine.” 

* * *

_ “Are you enjoying yourself, Cally?”  _

_ Ardyn asked as he watched the little ten-year-old King sit at the desk opposite him. His nephew had been there for hours now reading poetry, stories and riddles that were far beyond his age bracket. Everyone else thought the boy King was weird for doing this, but Ardyn did not. He was just glad that Callidus could find something to do that did not involve running the Kingdom. Callidus needed some time set aside to be a child, to have fun and not have a single care for what was going on around him, but apparently Callidus did not want that. And his genius of a nephew always had an answer for everything. This time would be no different. _

_ The raven-haired boy didn’t look up from his notes and replied in a small yet regal voice: “I do not do this for the enjoyment of it, uncle. I am reading so I understand Lucian culture. That will allow me to gain a better understanding of my people.” _

_ “I don’t think the people will mind if their ten-year-old King experiences a little bit of enjoyment every now and then. Like you could play O’s and X’s with me, or we could play a game of chess. Wouldn’t that be fun?!” Ardyn said, his voice full of encouragement. That always worked on children. But apparently not on this child.  _

_ Callidus looked up and shook his small head. “Yes, uncle, they would mind if I stopped to play a game. More then half of the population are poor and the rest don’t want me as King because I am ten. Not even the Rogue had this much resistance. So if I can find a way to connect with my people and stop the council from getting into mine, yours and grandfather’s business I will.”  _

_ “Right...” Ardyn said, not really sure how to respond to that or even if he should. “I take that as a no to chess?”  _

_ Callidus nodded and put his head back down. The little King thought the world around him so slow sometimes, he didn’t have time for fun and games. Everyone was faffing about when they didn’t need to. There was no threat to Lucis currently, no one was directly challenging his reign, and the daemons had been pushed back. There was peace in Lucis so why weren’t they focusing their time and resources on helping the poor and understanding them. Callidus was no fool. He understood that there was a clear divide between the rich and poor, not just in wealth, but with their structure and culture. Why was this? Why did they need to be different? Why couldn’t everyone come together as one and reap the benefits from one another? Callidus Lucis Caelum was going to change the order of things. He may only be ten but that meant he had at least another forty years on the throne. That was plenty of time to change things and make Lucis a better place for everyone not just the few. He was going to do that. He pitied anyone who thought him weird, for their vision was not as clear as his was. As much as he loved Ardyn, his uncle could be as slow as the rest of them from time to time. There was no time for playing chess.  _

_ “One day uncle you will see all that I am doing will benefit everyone in the long run. Even if it takes 500 years to achieve my goal. The foundations will start here because it needs to, not because I want it to.” _

_ “I believe you Cally.” Ardyn chuckled to himself eating what was left of his lunch.  _

_ Young Callidus rolled his eyes and said under his breathe. “I am afraid uncle, you do not.”  _

* * *

“Callidus didn’t like me very much.” Somnus said, lightly shaking Noctis awake. 

The Founder King knew his grandson would pay no mind to the talk of arts and the like. He was far too interested in video games and Youtube videos to listen to culture. What had become of the youth nowadays? All of them were stuck to a screen and never showed an ounce of respect to times gone by. 

“No.” Noctis grumbled, whacking Somnus in the face with his blanket. “Tired!” 

“Dinner will be ready any moment you can’t fall asleep.” 

“I can see why Cally didn’t like you.” Noctis yawned looking at his best friend. “Want to swap places, Prom?”

Prom smiled brightly and got out of Ardyn’s lap. “Okay.” 

Ardyn laughed at his brother’s offended face and took Noctis off him. Oh, Ardyn loved it when Noctis was rude to Somnus, it always made the daemon’s day. What made it even funnier was that he could hear Somnus muttering something bitter under his breath as Prom gave his uncle a massive hug to try and make up for Noctis’s rudeness. Aww, Ardyn wanted Prompto back in his arms now because his son was just too cute to let anyone else hold him. Ardyn was pulled from his thoughts of doing exactly that when he heard Noctis start to snore. Nope. Somnus was right. Noct needed to be kept awake and they had just enough time to fit the Just in before a servant walks in and hurries them along to the dining room. 

Gently nudging Noctis, Ardyn said softly. “Noct, you have to listen to this story. We are going to talk to you about another Queen.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“I do. Please stay awake Noct?” Prom asked sweetly. 

And Noctis could never say no to his Prom. The future King rolled his eyes, sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, nodding to tell his uncle or grandad to carry on speaking. This was for Prom after all.

“Good boy.” Ardyn pated Noctis on the head. 

“Anyway, The Just. Aether Lucis Caelum… she was just… good. That is the best way to describe her.”

* * *

_ “You do understand that being seven months pregnant means you can stop working.” Somnus said in an authoritative voice as he gave his granddaughter a look of disapproval. _

_ But just like the three Queen’s that had come before her, Aether brushed off his words and carried on about her day and there was no stopping her.  _

_ “This is my third child, grandfather, I know what I am doing.” Aether smiled brightly, rubbing her stomach when she felt her baby kick. “Grandfather does worry so much, doesn’t he little one. Here we thought uncle Ardyn was the worrier.” _

_ “I never said you didn’t know what you were doing. And I am not a worrier. I am just advising you that maybe you should be looking after yourself a little bit more.”  _

_ “You are sweet. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone your secret.” The LXXII monarch of Lucis giggled. _

_ Aether loved winding up both her grandfather and uncle and it was so easy to do so. For the pair never liked exposing their softer side to anyone but somehow Aether could always get the brothers to express it without even trying to. Maybe it was because of her calm and caring nature that allowed her ancestors to relax in her presence, or maybe it was because she was pregnant and they didn’t want to cause her any upset during this time? Aether didn’t care what it was, all she cared about was the fact that her grandfather and uncle got on a lot better then they did when her father was running the Kingdom. _

_ Somnus scowled at her. “You better not.”  _

_ “And have uncle teasing you for weeks on end. Not a chance.” _

_ “Good. Anyway…. Ardyn told me what happened this morning.” _

_ “Oh, of course, he would.” Aether said, there was no surprise present in her voice.  _

_ “You should have had that man locked up.”  _

_ “He was hungry. It was only a few gold coins. Nothing that we will miss and… he has a family. I will not deprive his children of a father when they need someone to provide for them.” Aether said firmly but not aggressively. _

_ “Aether, you gave the man a job after he robbed you. That’s a little silly, isn’t it?” Somnus said unable to hold back a laugh. His granddaughter’s heart confused him sometimes.  _

_ “No, not at all.” Aether said shaking her head.  _

_ Of course, she was going to give him a job. That poor man only stole from them because he could not provide for his family. Putting the poor man in jail would not do him or his children any good. His family may die and when the man got out of prison he may commit a more serious crime because he had nothing to live for anymore. If Aether could change his life for the better she would. She would happily rehabilitate anyone who deserved it and wanted it. Helping the Kingdom should always be the main priority, not oppressing the people so much that they ended up hating you. Sometimes she felt that Somnus and Ardyn were stuck in an age gone by that they would not accept change.  _

_ “That man needed my help and he got it. Like you will if you ask, grandfather.”  _

_ “Help?” Somnus questioned, a little alarmed by her words. “I don’t need help.”  _

_ Aether placed a hand on Somnus’s shoulder and shook her head lightly. “Everyone needs help. You just have to be brave enough to ask and accept it.”  _

* * *

“There you four are! It’s dinner time and the food is getting cold!” 

Noct’s face lit up at the sound of his dad’s voice and he immediately tried to get out of Ardyn’s lap to get to Regis. That sent the King into a panic because his son didn’t have his walking stick at hand. Thankfully, Ardyn caught the Prince before he did any damage to himself and handed Noct over to Regis when the King got closer to them. 

“Dad!” Noctis smiled, nuzzling down into Regis’s chest. 

“Hello, my Night Light. What have you lot been up to today then? Anything fun?” Regis smiled, rubbing Noct’s back and kissing his forehead, feeling so blessed to have Noct back in his arms again after having such a rotten day with all those meetings. 

“Dada and uncle Somnus have been teaching us about the Kings of Youly!” Prom said, moving back to Ardyn’s lap. 

“Oh Sunbeam, you mean Yore.” Ardyn laughed, standing up with Prom in his arms.

“We have the Warrior, the Tall and the Wise to get through now.” Somnus yawned, feeling his stomach rumble.

“We can finish them another day.” 

“No. Let’s talk about them over dinner. I am sure there are stories that you two have not shared with me yet. This will be fun.” Regis said. 

The King loved listening to his ancestor’s stories as much as Prom did. It would be more entertaining than informing Ardyn, Somnus and the children how his day had gone. However, Noctis didn’t look as impressed as Prom did by his suggestion. Oh well, his son was going to have to learn about all the King’s one day. Better get at least the King’s of Lucii out of the way now. 


	4. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter!!!
> 
> I loved this story so much and I am so thankful to everyone who has supported it. You guys are the best!!!! :)
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Regis tucked himself in at the table and gently rubbed his knee. He knew he shouldn’t have carried Noctis to the dining room. In fact, Regis needed to stop carrying anything altogether. His knee injury still hadn’t healed and from what the doctor’s had said today… it was never going to heal properly. Regis breathed through the pain and smiled at his son who was sitting next to him. 

“Now, which Lucii are we talking about? The Warrior?” 

“Is he a scary one? We don’t want another scary one.” Prompto said shoving roast chicken into his mouth. 

Regis, Ardyn and Somnus all winced at that. Solus Lucis Caelum… he wasn’t the nicest King that Lucis had ever had. In fact, he was one of the main causes for this long bloody war with Niflheim. If the King hadn’t decided to take the loss of his wife out on Niflheim, Accordo and Tenebrae and show the entire world what the Crystal was capable of, Niflheim would never have been interested in its power and start this war 140 years ago. Ardyn and Regis had never understood Somnus’s reasoning for making the man a member of the Lucii and sometimes neither did Somnus… oh well once the decision was made it wasn’t fair to go back on it.

Ardyn, not wanting to lie to his baby, he smiled softly at him “Don’t worry Prom, I’ll make sure to tell you a nice story about Solus.” 

“How are you going to do that?” Somnus muttered under his breath pushing his carrots and runner beans to the side of his plate. (Of course, Regis and Noctis copied him)

“Brother, be quiet. I am sure there is at least one story that I can tell that is suitable for the dinner table.” Ardyn hummed, closing his eyes, picking at his brains for a moment or two eating what was on his plate. This was hard…. “Well, I suppose I could tell you the story of when I went to find him after his wife… passed away.” 

“That sounds sad, dada.” Prom pouted looking down sadly at his food.

“Don’t worry Prom. I am sure your dada has a great tale to tell.” Regis butted in before his grandfather could mess these stories up for the children any further. 

Also, Regis would do anything to ensure that the children were interested in more stories about the Lucii because the King hadn’t actually been in meetings all day. He had been with the doctors and he really didn’t want to cause his grandfather or uncle any worry were there was none. He just hoped they didn’t ask him anything... he didn’t like lying to them. 

“As a matter of fact, I do Reggie. Now, where to begin…”

* * *

_“You can’t rule a Kingdom all the way from Accordo.” Ardyn said lightly as he sat down by the fire next to his nephew._

_“You can’t rule my Kingdom if you are here either,” Solus replied, his words were nothing but shattered._

_Solus went missing a week ago, three days after his Queen, his sweet, beautiful, loyal, beloved Queen was struck down before him. The poor King couldn’t cope. He packed up one night and left. He couldn’t bear the look on his children’s faces. He couldn’t bear to see how his subjects mourn for the love of his life when they didn’t know her. No one knew Eris liked he did. It hurt. It hurt so much… so much that Solus couldn’t even find the words to explain how broken he was._

_Ardyn sighed and took off his hat, trying his best to keep away from the burning embers. “Solus... I understand better than most how you feel. Losing someone you love that much in the way you did… it’s unbearable. And I am sorry to say this but hiding away won’t bring her back. Nothing is going to bring her back.”_

_“I know.” Solus nodded, poking at the fire with a stick. “I need to be away though. I need time for myself.”_

_“Your children need you. They just lost their mother, they need their father.”_

_“They can have me but not right now. I am not any good to them right now.”_

_“Don’t say that.” Ardyn ordered, feeling his heart break further for his nephew. If Ardyn didn’t think the XCII King of Lucis would scream at him for giving him a comforting hug, Ardyn would have wrapped his arms around Solus by now._

_“What my children need right now is for me to get my head straight. I need to have a break so I can be a better father to them and a better ruler for my kingdom. They have you and grandfather and until I have stopped grieving that is how it has to be.” Solus said in a low voice._

_All Ardyn could do was simply nod. If that was what Solus thought was for the best that was what Ardyn had to accept. He didn’t want to. He wanted Solus home, where he and Somnus could look after him and his five adorable little children. And if Ardyn knew what was to come next he would have enforced that Solus return home with him. Because the King was not staying away for the better of his children or his own mental health. He was staying away so he could think up a battle plan to use against the Niff that had murdered his wife. Solus already had a full-scale war planned out in his head and when he felt strong enough to lead an army… Niflheim was not going to know what had hit them. They were going to regret taking away the best thing that had ever happened to him and to his children. If he had to use the Crystal to destroy those bastard’s he would._

* * *

“That wasn’t very nice.” Noctis said, shuffling closer to Regis’s side. He didn’t like that story. That hit far too close to home with the loss of his own mother. 

“You said you would tell us a nice story.” Prom whimpered, eyes tearing up, thinking that his daddy wasn’t coming back anymore.

“I know I am sorry, my darlings. There is no nice stories involving that man I am afraid.” Ardyn stated trying his best to apologise as he pulled Prompto into his lap for a warm hug, hoping that the boys weren’t too upset. 

Ardyn had already decided that Somnus was to blame for this. If he had never made that man a Lucii they wouldn’t be talking about Solus and neither Prom or Noct would be close to tears. After this Somnus was getting the full brunt of his wrath, even if Ardyn knew he was in part to blame for this mess. He didn’t care. Ardyn kissed the top of Prom’s head and hummed to him to try and calm his son down. Whereas Regis wrapped an arm around his son and stroked Noct’s hair to tell him everything was alright. Maybe Ardyn was right, they should have left these stories for another day. Maybe that would have given his ancestors enough time to think of a happy story to tell them. Who was he kidding? Regis had asked them for a nice story about the Warrior since he was ten and they still hadn’t got back to him. 

Somnus really did not want to see any tears. He was getting a headache and instead of changing the subject, he decided it was his turn to share a story, this one was about the CII King. 

“Noctis. Prompto. Because someone failed to keep this lighthearted, I am going to tell you about Magus Lucis Caelum. The Tall.” 

“No. I don’t want to hear anymore.” Prom shook his head, burying his face into Ardyn’s many scarves. 

“It’s going to be sad. Dad, tell grandad to stop talking.” Noct pleaded, refusing to eat anymore because he was too upset about the thought of his mummy to eat. 

“I promise Noctis. It will be happy.” 

“Grandfather.” Regis warned, also feeling his heart sting at the thought of his late wife. “If it isn’t you are in trouble.” 

“Understood. Please boys, will you listen?” Somnus was met with silence from the children. Fine. Somnus rolled his eyes and decided to change the story that he was originally going to tell them. Prom and Noctis probably didn’t want to hear about the time Somnus had accidentally burnt Magus when he first wore the Ring of the Lucii. It was a complete accident! In Somnus’s defence, he thought Ardyn had put on the ring, not his grandchild. His poor grandson… Somnus burnt his face and the poor man was covered in burn marks for the rest of his life. It was a mistake and Magus forgave Somnus for it eventually. However, the Founder King knew for a fact they would find this new tale he had in mind quite enjoyable. “It involves, Ardyn and Magus picking on me.”

* * *

_Somnus heard Magus and Ardyn laughing as he entered the throne room. It was a series of hushed sharp giggles and Somnus knew they were talking about him. What was it about this time? Had Ardyn decided to inform Magus of the time he fell into a pit of lava? (Ardyn actually pushed him, but his brother kept denying that ever happened) Or maybe the time were Somnus fell into a pile of Chocobo dung? (Looking back on it now Somnus found that one quite amusing) Or was Ardyn telling his grandson about one of his many failed relationships he had over the course of his life? It was probably that. Ardyn did like to run his name threw the mud at any chance he got._

_“If you have something to say you two please say it to my face.” Somnus ordered bluntly, staring at the pair._

_Magus and Ardyn continued to laugh as the pair turned to look at him. The old and scarred King smirked as his laughter got louder. “I’ll have to kneel down if you want me to do that, grandfather.”_

_“I am sorry?”_

_“Don’t worry about it brother. Our amusement is too **small**_ _and insignificant for you to be dealing with.” Ardyn sniggered with tears streaming down his face._

_“Maybe we should get grandfather a step, uncle. Then he would finally be the same height as his ego.”_

_“You are going to need a mountain to match that, Maggie”_

_Magus roared with laughter then. The King had never noticed it before. Yes, he was called the Tall because of his strength and attitude during the heat of battle but after having this conversation with Ardyn, Magus discovered that he was, in fact, the tallest member of House Caelum that had ever lived. He was taller than his uncle by at least a half foot and Ardyn was already abnormally tall for their family. It was brilliant. Magus had been laughed at and shamed because of all the burn marks plastering his face but now he had finally found something to pick on his grandfather about. Compared to both him and Ardyn, Somnus was a short ass. He was like the runt of the litter and the old King was going to remind his grandfather of this until the day he died._

_Somnus’s face turned into a frown. “Are you two laughing at my height?”_

_“Why of course we are!” Ardyn said proudly. “You are a little on the short supply. Oh, that matches your temper, doesn’t it?”_

_Magus continued to laugh, hardly able to breathe by this point. “Is that why the throne is on so many steps? So you feel that you are at a normal height compare to everyone else?”_

_“No Maggie, it is so the people can actually see him.”_

_“Shut up.” Somnus huffed turning around, deciding he was done for the day._

_“Okay, grandfather, go and have your nap! All children do at this time of day anyway!”_

_Oh, this was so much fun! Magus was so bloody grateful Ardyn had pointed this out. The pair were going to have so much fun winding Somnus up._

* * *

Noctis started to laugh, putting all the adults minds at rest. At least they had avoided the boys crying. No one ever wanted to see these two precious children cry because if they did everyone’s heart hurt. 

“You are small!” Noctis cackled pointing at his grandad who shrugged it off. 

“Noctis, don’t point.” Regis said lowering his son’s hand. “It is rude.” 

“But grandad is small.”

“So are we Noct.” Prom said in a sleepy voice, still cuddled up in Ardyn’s arms. Little Prom was starting to get very tired now and his dada always gave the best hugs. The only thing stopping Prom from falling asleep was not having his Chocobo doll in his arms. Ardyn had taken it off Prom to prevent his son from drifting off to sleep at the dinner table, they still had to walk Cerbie after all. 

“Not for long Prom!” Noctis declared. “I am going to be taller then grandad! I am going to be as tall as daddy!” 

“Sure you are.” Somnus nodded, pretending to agree. He highly doubted that Noctis would get to his height, let alone Regis’s. Still, as long as Noctis was smiling Somnus didn’t care and would let his youngest grandson believe whatever he wanted to. “Anyway, we have one more King left to discuss.” 

“Ah, yes. Optimus Lucis Caelum, the wisest of all the Kings.” Ardyn said in admiration. 

He rather missed the CVIII King. However, his reign did mark the beginning of this long bitter war with Niflheim, after Solus had poked the bear with a stick. At least Viatorem had had the sense to get rid of what Solheim technology they could find. Unfortunately, they didn’t get all of it. 

Before either Somnus or Ardyn could begin, Noctis jumped in Regis’s lap and lightly smacked his dad in the face to get his attention. “Can you tell the story this time dad? Please?” 

Regis winced through the pain as Noct had jumped directly on his knee and said carefully so no one would know he was in pain. “Me? I only know what grandfather and Ardyn have told me. Wouldn’t it be better if they explained this to you?” 

“No. I want you to. Prom? Can my dad tell this story?” 

Ardyn was wrong. Apparently Prom could fall asleep without his Chocobo doll now. (That was going to break Cor’s heart) Ardyn smiled and wrapped his coat around Prom again to keep his son warm. “Sorry, Noct. Prom’s asleep. But I mean, Reggie if you want to, by all means.”

“I don’t know enough about him.” Regis stuttered, trying to get Noctis off his lap so he would stop sitting on his knee. 

“Don’t be silly, of course, you do.” 

“We have talked enough about the Wise over the years for you to be able to tell your son a story. Besides, we can judge you on your history knowledge, can’t we Ardyn?” Somnus smirked, but just like his older brother, he could tell that something was not right with Regis.

“We can.” 

“Alright. Alright. I’ll do it.” Regis smiled, accepting the fact Noct was staying put for the rest of this story. “Optimus. He was King that first raised the wall…”

* * *

_“What the fuck is that?!”_

_“I haven’t the foggiest.”_

_The immortal brothers, like the rest of the citizens of Lucis, looked up at the sky and saw a blue haze sparkling in the sunlight. The magical barrier stretched as far as the eye could see. The sight was beautiful but that magic brought dread into Somnus’s and Ardyn’s hearts. Because that wall… they knew that the magic had come from the Crystal. Nothing else, save from Mejtek, could produce something that powerful. But Somnus hadn’t done it. That could only mean Optimus had erected it._

_Shit!_

_“Don’t worry grandfather, uncle. Everything is going to be alright.” Optimus said in a strong voice as he joined his ancestor’s on one of the balconies of the Citadel. “The Niffs won’t be able to get through that.”_

_Optimus knew that Lucis did not stand a chance against Niflheim. Not with the technology they now had at their disposal. The wise King knew that if their enemy wanted to Niflheim could fly over here and destroy them. Optimus was not about to let that happen. He had been through both Ardyn’s and Somnus’s notes on ancient Solheim technology and he knew what it was capable of. He was not putting his people at risk not when he could save them, even if it meant the Crystal would take more of a toll on his body then it had done to any other King before him. The future of their world and his ancestor’s mortality depended on them surviving until the King of Light was born. That was why he had to raise this wall. For the good of the future._

_Ardyn and Somnus were mortified by this because they knew what damage Optimus was doing to himself._

_“Put it down this second!” Ardyn ordered, feeling himself already grieving for the loss of his nephew who was standing right before him._

_“No.”_

_“You give me that ring! Give me that ring right now!” Somnus shouted, tears filling up his eyes._

_“It’s okay. I promise you two. Everything will be alright.” Optimus smiled at them, happy knowing that he was doing the right thing for his people. “This is for the future. For you two and for our family. This is my fate and I have accepted it. There is no need to be sad. I love you both.”_

* * *

“You’ll understand one day why I told you that story, my darling.” Regis whispered placing his lips on Noct’s forehead.

“Dad… are you okay?” Noctis asked worryingly.

“Yes, of course, I am. I just love you so, so, so much.” Regis nodded, hugging Noctis with all his might.

Regis could not bring himself to look at either Ardyn or Somnus as held Noctis close to his chest. He began to shake, trying to hold back his tears so he didn’t upset either anyone else in the room. This wasn’t fair. None of it was. And Regis didn’t blame Ardyn for this he blamed the God that forced this upon his family. When the silence fell, Ardyn disappeared without so much as a goodbye. For he too was unable to look at the people before him. He decided to drop a sleeping Prompto off at Hammerhead with Cid and Cindy before taking Cerbie on a very long walk so he could pull himself together. Maybe Solus did get one thing right. Having some time to yourself to heal was good for the mind and soul. Ah… that was why Somnus made him a member of the Lucii. As for the Founder King, he stayed with Regis and watched as little Noctis fell asleep in his dad’s arms. Yes, Somnus was upset too but he couldn’t think of himself right now. Regis needed him. Once Regis had calmed down and Noctis was well into the realm of sleep, Somnus spoke removing the tension from the room. 

“There is one more story I need to share with you.” 

“What is that? A story about Bahamut? I don’t want to hear it.” Regis shook his head, eyes closed as he rubbed Noctis’s back. 

“No. It’s about your father.” Somnus said gently. 

Regis laughed softly. “Somehow that sounds so much worse.” 

The Founder King nodded. “It is. But… you need to hear it to understand how much Ardyn loves and cares for you.”

Ardyn never wanted Somnus to tell Regis this story. Somnus didn’t care for it would finally mend the hurt that had grown between his brother and his grandson. That hurt had been there since the day Noctis came into the world.

* * *

_“I need to marry again.”_

_Ardyn raised his head up and looked around the room just to make sure that Mors was actually talking to him. The pair had fallen out the other day (when didn’t they fall out?) and Mors had refused to say a word to him since. Because no one else was with them, Ardyn concluded that Mors was either crazy and talking to himself or he was actually trying to start a conversation. Ardyn really hoped it was the former, what he wouldn’t give for Somnus to boot this man’s arse off that throne._

_“You are telling me this because…” Ardyn said, not really caring for his most hated nephew’s love life._

_“I need you to find me a wife.” Mors stated with no emotion on his face._

_“Hmmm… Mors you have been a widower for ten years. Why do you want a wife now? You’re like 42 years old? You should have thought about doing this a while back...”_

_“You idiot. I don’t care for the wife. I want an heir.”_

_The daemons in Ardyn’s head started to swarm around inside him as he stared directly into his nephew’s cold blue eyes. What was Mors playing at?! No. Ardyn was going to remain calm for now at least. In the calmest voice Ardyn could produce he said: “You have an heir. Your son. The one you literally named King.”_

_Mors started to laugh taking a puff from his cigar. “You think that boy will ever be fit to rule? No. I need a new heir and Regis is to be shipped off somewhere as soon as I can issue one. What is he, broken or something? He cries all the time.”_

_“That’s because he is a child.” Ardyn gritted his teeth together, holding on to the arms of the chair so he didn’t lash out at Mors in a fit of rage for saying this stuff about Regis! His own son!_

_“I didn’t cry that much. As soon as I have a new heir he is going. Good riddance I say.”_

_Mors could not understand Regis’s neediness. His son was a prince, he should act like one, he should not be cowering in fear every time someone shouted at him. Or crying his eyes out and running to either Ardyn or Somnus when he got scared of something so trivial as a shadow. It was pathetic. In Mors’s eyes, Regis was not fit to rule this Kingdom after he was gone and he was certainly not fit to bear their family name. And after what Regis did yesterday, it made Mors come to this decision. Who in the right mind would willingly talk to the guard or glaive unless they needed to? They were beneath them and Mors knew that Regis was never going to get that into his head. Regis had a bleeding heart and during this trying time, that was an unacceptable characteristic to have if he was going to be King. Having a new heir would benefit everyone._

_“If you ever so much as think of doing that again I am going to kill you.” Ardyn’s daemonic growl entered the room, forcing Mors to look up at his uncle who had now risen from his chair._

_Instead of backing down like any sane person would Mors got angry at his uncle’s defiance._

_“Excuse me!? How dare you threaten my life! I will put you on Angelgard for that remark.”_

_“I DON’T CARE!” Ardyn screamed and for the first time in history, Ardyn made Mors Lucis Caelum shut his mouth in complete terror. Ardyn walked over to Mors, stuck his finger in his face and spoke with venom dripping from his lips allowing the daemons to threaten the man before him. “Your son is the kindest, sweetest, most loving prince this kingdom has ever known. He’s going to make a bloody good King and you are not taking that away from him. I swear to you Mors, if you dare carry on with this plan I will end your life in a blink of an eye and no one will stop me. Do you understand me?”_

_The CXII King of Lucis nodded his head rapidly and tried not to show his uncle how scared he truly was._

_Ardyn sneered out a goodbye and hurried through the Citadel to find Regis. Mors may not love that boy, but Ardyn did. Ardyn would do anything to keep that boy happy and he would never let Mors hurt Regis in such a vile evil manner. No, not ever._

* * *

“I love uncle Ardyn too.” Regis smiled. 

It was his father, after all, he didn’t expect any different from the man who used to tell him to his face that he only had sired him to carry on the line. Mors even went as far as telling Regis he didn’t love him before the man died. There was no love lost there for there was never any to begin with. Regis was just glad Noctis loved him and he was nothing like Mors. He was so grateful that he had both Ardyn and Somnus looking out for him when he was younger. Regis just wanted things to be different… why did the Gods pick Noctis? Why? 

“I just wish…” 

“I know you do. We all do. Best not say anymore tonight though. Put Noctis to bed and get some rest.” Somnus said softly.

“You’re right. Come on little Night Light, let’s tuck you in.” Regis nodded, standing up ready to leave. But before he could even make two steps Somnus’s voice stopped him.

“And Regis. We will be discussing your knee injury tomorrow whether you like it or not.” 

Oh, shit his grandfather had noticed. Regis gave Somnus a cheeky smile and quickly hurried out of the room. Oh, he was in trouble tomorrow… Maybe he should go back in the room and let Somnus carry Noctis to bed. 

Yep, that was a good idea because Regis felt his leg begin to give way.


End file.
